Hotgomery: Timeless
by smidz
Summary: Snapshots of Billie and Nora's relationship and the life they build together.
1. Constance Finds Out

After another day of Billie helping Constance connect with her children that remained in Murder House, they decided to head back to the latter's house.

"Thank you so much for all your help, Billie. You're more than welcome to come over for a cup of tea."

"Thank you. That sounds lovely."

On the way out, Billie felt the presence of another spirit.

'_I know you're not leaving without saying goodbye to the lady of the house, miss Howard.'_She heard the spirit inside her head.

'Constance. I'll be over in a minute. I need to take care of something real quick.'

'Umm.. Alright. I'll get the tea ready in the mean time.'

'Wonderful.'

After Constance walked out the kitchen door, the medium made her way to the guest bathroom where she knew a Mrs. Montgomery would be waiting for her.

Closing the door behind her, she immediately caught the other woman's eyes in the mirror. Nora grinned as soon as she felt the medium step inside.

'Hello, Billie Dean. It's been a while.'

The ghost turned and pinned the other woman against the door. Their noses almost touching.

Billie was too lost in the other woman's eyes to be able to form a coherent sentence.

Nora pushed a strand of Billie's hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek.

'Too long if you ask me.' The ghost said placing a kiss on her jaw. Billie moaned at the sensation and pulled the other woman closer to her by the hips.

The ghost placed a sloppy kiss on her neck then pulled away to look into the medium's eyes.

'Why is that?' Nora asked.

'Because I'm a stupid, stupid woman.'

Billie pushed off the door and cupped the woman's face as she kissed her like her life depended on it. She pushed the ghost against the wall. Nora's hands went to Billie's back and moved lower as the kiss grew deeper, settling on the medium's ass. She gave it a firm squeeze as she took control of the situation and turned them around, their mouths never separating. Once she felt her back hit the wall, Billie wrapped her legs around Nora's waist, her hands moving to rest on Nora's shoulders.

It had been way too long. Moving her hands down and up Billie's thighs, Nora quickly bunched up Billie's skirt and moved her underwear to the side. She teased her with two fingers while sucking and kissing her neck.

Billie threw her head back with a moan as soon as she felt Nora's hand between her legs.

'We're just getting right down to business, huh?'

'Shut up.' Nora growled as she bit Billie's earlobe and entered her.

—

Meanwhile, Constance was waiting for Billie in her kitchen. After waiting for a good twenty minutes, she decided to walk back to Murder House to check on her friend.

As she looked around the first floor of the house, she heard moans coming from the guest bathroom. She opened the door slightly and peeked inside to see Nora relentlessly fucking Billie against the wall. Both too caught up in the moment to notice. She quietly closed the door and decided to wait for her friend at her house. As she was walking outside, she heard the medium scream in pleasure.

_'Well damn'_

—-

Nora pulled out of the medium after she finished riding out her orgasm. The both stayed in silence for a while with their foreheads touching, breathing heavy.

Nora was the first to break the silence.

'You know you don't need Constance as an excuse to come over.'

'I know. I'm so sorry.' Billie said as Nora placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

'I love you.'

'And I love you.'

They held each other for a few minutes, Nora nuzzling Billie's neck.

'I've missed you.'

'I've missed you too, but my show just wrapped its latest season so I'll be coming by way more often now. And I promise to make more time for you next season.'

Nora placed her forehead on Billie's and gave her a dazzling smile.

—-

When Billie finally made her way to Constance house she found her sitting in her kitchen with a smirk on her face.

'What?' Billie asked as she took her place at the table.

'Nothing. I'm just very happy for you and I'm sure the rest of the block is as well. It sounds like she really knows what she's doing.'


	2. Halloween

Billie Dean woke up to tender kisses being placed on her neck. She opened her eyes to see blue-green ones looking back.

'Good morning.'

'Good morning.' Nora replied and kissed her on the lips.

'It's a special day today' Billie said with her adorable sleepy voice.

'Believe me, I know. It's the day I look forward to the most since I met you.' Nora said nuzzling the medium's neck.

'Anywhere in particular you want to go?'

'I'll go wherever you take me. You know the town a lot better than I.'

'Well I do have a few surprises in store for you.' Billie said as she captured Nora's lips in a deep kiss.

'I bet you do.' Nora replied in between kisses.

They stayed in bed all morning, cuddling and sharing lazy kisses. They got up a few hours later, shared a quick shower and made breakfast.

* * *

After a day out on the town, Billie took Nora for a surprise picnic at a secluded beach. Nora let out a gasp when she saw the blanket with a few throw pillows and a basket on top.

'Surprise! I thought watching this would be the perfect end to a perfect day!'

Nora simply nodded, still very much surprised.

They watched the sunset, Nora sitting in between Billie's legs, resting her head on her shoulder. Both with a glass of wine in their hands. They both remained in silence simply enjoying the moment. Billie occasionally placing kisses on Nora's cheek and shoulder.

* * *

After the sun had set, they shared the dessert Billie had brought. Billie fed her a bite, slowly leaning in for a kiss afterwards.

'This has been the most incredible date I've ever had. Thank you.' Nora said, radiating pure happiness.

'I'm glad you feel that way. I'd do anything for you.'

'I love you.' Nora whispered as she leaned in for another kiss. Instead she was met with the cool feeling of the chocolate topping from the dessert on her nose. She opened her eyes to see Billie standing up and laughing. She quickly got up, dipping her hand in the dessert and chasing after Billie.

When Nora caught up to Billie, she tackled her to the ground, pinning her there and smeared the chocolate in her hand all over Billie's face and neck. Still laughing, Billie shifted under Nora so she was completely facing her.

After their laughing died down, they locked eyes for a moment before Nora pressed a kiss to Billie's lips, eyes fluttering shut. Billie reveled in the kiss but pulled away shortly after.

'I have one last surprise. I don't think there is a better time to do this.' Billie said as she reached inside the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a small box and brought it in between them. Nora shifted to get a better look at what was in Billie's hand, eyes immediately tearing up once she saw the box.

'Nora Montgomery, the time I've spent with you had been the happiest of my life. I want us to be together until the end of time. Which is why I recently closed the deal on your house... Will you marry me?'


	3. A Visit to the Coven

Nora was in the kitchen admiring her engagement when she felt two arms wrap around her and a head rest on her shoulder. "Hi sweetheart. Ready for our date night?" Billie's voice never failed to bring a smile to her face. The ghost nodded turning to place a sweet kiss on her lips.

Billie had planned a romantic evening for the two of them. She was going to New Orleans for a week to do a lifetime special on the Coven that resided at Miss Robichaux Academy, and wanted to enjoy their last night together before her trip.

They started the evening off with a candlelit dinner in the gazebo. However, dinner was a quiet affair, too quiet for Billie. She could tell the ghost's mind was miles away. She reached out her hand and placed it over Nora's.

"Are you alright, love?"

"I'm fine. I'm just going to miss you so much." Nora replied with a bittersweet smile.

"I'm going to miss you too, but it's just one week."

"Still, I wish I could go with you on these trips. I can't bear being away from you for so long."

Billie got up from her chair and kneeled next to Nora, taking the ghost's hands in hers.

"I love you so much. More than I've ever loved anything or anyone. I promise I will find a way to give you the life you deserve or die trying."

Nora cupped Billie's face and captured her lips in a loving kiss.

000000000

The morning came by too soon. Billie reluctantly untangled herself from strong arms at the sound of her cell phone alarm and made her way to the bathroom.

After getting ready, Billie bent down by Nora's side of the bed and placing a gentle hand on her lover's cheek as she gave her a quick peck. "I'm gonna miss you so damn much. I always do."As she was about to leave, Nora pulled her back down, and she all but fell on top of her fiancee. She easily got lost in the kiss, until she heard her cab driver honk outside. She pulled away slightly to look into blue-green eyes, "I'll be back before you know it." and with that she place a kiss on the woman's nose and made her way outside.

00000000000

When Billie finally made it to Miss Robichaux Academy, she was greeted by none other than the supreme witch herself, Cordelia Goode.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Howard. I'm Cordelia Goode, headmistress."

"It's an honor to meet you, and please call me Billie."

"No problem, after all, you will be living here for a week. Come in. It's Sunday so the house is fairly empty so we can talk without any interruptions. My wife Misty is out but she should be joining us later. She's also a professor here and the head of our healing center."

"Can't wait to meet her also."

The women made their way to the ancestor room, where they discussed the details of Billie's special on the academy. Billie shared her intentions for the piece, and asked a few questions about the academy's place in New Orlean's society and the history of the Coven. The headmistress was delighted to do the piece since it would shine such a positive light on the academy.

"Feel free to take footage of any of the classes, gatherings, whatever you need. And I'm sure Misty will be more than happy to show you around the center also."

"I've heard the woman can do wonders."

"Yes, she's amazing. I'm very lucky." The supreme responded with a genuine smile, a small blush appearing on her face at the thought of her beautiful wife.

After the preliminary interview, the headmistress and the medium remained in the ancestor room chatting and enjoying some tea.

"Hey darlin', we're back!" a curly haired blonde said as she entered the ancestor room. She immediately went over to the supreme and placed a searing kiss on her lips. As they pulled apart, twin little blonde girls wrapped their arms around the witch, the supreme returned the embrace and placed a kiss on both their foreheads. "Hi babies!"

Cordelia turned her attention back to the medium. "Billie, these are my daughters, Myrtle and Stephanie. Say 'hi' to Billie, girls."

"Hi, Billie." the young witches said in unison.

"Hi" the medium smiled back. Cordelia turned back to her daughters. "Why don't you girls go upstairs and wash up before dinner?" The girls nodded and made their way up to their room.

"And this is my wife, Misty Day." The supreme said placing her hand on the small of the woman's back. Misty extended her arm to shake the medium's hand and took the place in the loveseat next to her wife.

"Hi, nice to finally meet ya. I'm a big fan of your show."

"Thank you for watching. I've heard some pretty amazing things about you, Ms. Day."

"Please, just Misty. How did you find everything?"

"Great, you and your wife run a lovely academy. I'm excited to spend the next few days here."

Cordelia felt a great sense of pride in the fact that the woman was so comfortable in the academy and not the least bit threatened by being in the presence of witches. While the women were conversing, Kyle came in to announce that dinner was ready.

00000000000

Early in the afternoon of the following day, there was a light knock on the door to Cordelia's office.

"Billie, is everything alright?" the headmistress said raising her gaze to meet the medium's.

Billie made her way into the office and took a seat in front of Cordelia's desk.

"Everything is fine. I'm just a little disappointed that you never mentioned that there were spirits lurking about in these halls. I woke up to find the creepiest looking man in my room."

"Ah yes. I see you met Spalding. He worked here for years."

"Well, you see. Since I'm here, I was wondering if I could kill two birds with one stone and also do a piece on the spirits in the academy grounds?"

"I don't see why not. Although I would suggest you talk to Zoe. She has more firsthand experience dealing with the ghosts in this house. I'm sure she has a few stories she could share with you. After all, the woman is responsible for the release of the Axeman."

At hearing this, Billie was left breathless for a few moments. "Wh-what do you mean release?"

The headmistress was a little taken aback that the medium didn't know of this kind of magic.

"Well, some years ago, her and two other students performed a spell that broke his tether to the house and he was able to leave, and live as a mortal. It's not something we're exactly proud of, but we dealt with it."

Noticing the shocked look on Billie's face, Cordelia became concerned. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, rounded her desk and lightly shook the other woman to get her attention.

"Are you okay? Was it something I said?"

"I-I.. I'm really sorry for asking something more from you, but you're my only option at this point."

"Not a problem. With the piece you're doing on the academy I feel like I owe you."

"Would Zoe and some of of your girls be willing to fly to LA for a couple of days. I'll pay for everything, I just really need their help. You see I'm engaged-"

"Oh congratulations."

"Thank you, but there's a problem. My fiancee is the original owner of the house I live in, and well... needless to say, she's a ghost."

Cordelia didn't need to hear anything else. The woman agreed to go to LA, along with her council, and help the couple. The witches would fly there on the following week, since it was a long weekend, and the academy would be relatively empty. Billie was at a loss for words at the woman's kindness and willingness to help, a few tears of joy escaping her eyes.

The rest of the week went by much too slow for Billie's liking, but she still did her job, not letting her emotions over the possibility of her new life with Nora interfere with her work.

00000000000

Back in LA, Billie presented the idea to Nora. However, to Billie's surprise, Nora seemed hesitant. She wasn't that nervous about rejoining society of a different century, which had been Billie's main concern. She trusted Billie to guide her through that adjustment process, and she already had a fair amount of exposure to the 21st century due to her relationship with the medium. The truth was she didn't want to get her hopes up and part of her was afraid of letting go of the past, feeling guilty as though this meant she'd be letting go of her son's memory.

"Thaddeus will always be a part of you, no matter where we go. I promise. But you deserve a fresh start, away from all the painful memories that are embedded in these walls. _We_ deserve a normal life. Please give it a chance. If it works, we can leave all this behind. Move to a new house, lord knows money is not an issue, start a family. We can travel together, see the world. We will be able to enjoy all the things normal couples do. Isn't that what you wanted? I know it's what I want. More than anything. I want you by my side wherever I go, Nora."

Billie saw Nora's expression soften and eventually a small smile made its way to her lips. Billie pulled her closer to her and placed her forehead on Nora's.

"So baby, what do you say? Want to start our new life together?"


	4. Liberatum

The day Billie Dean Howard had been waiting for so long had finally arrived. Today, her new friends from Miss Robichaux's Academy were flying to LA to perform the spell that would free her lover from the infamous Murder House. She could not contain her excitement as she made her way to the airport. After greeting Cordelia Goode, her family, and her council in the baggage claim, the medium guided the witches through the airport and to the Rent-a-car Center. With the supreme's twin daughters coming along, she insisted to rent a car. Once they were done with that, Billie offered to guide them to their hotel so they could get settled before heading to Murder House..

Once the witches checked in and dropped their luggage off, they met Billie once again in the hotel lobby. They were on a mission and wanted to get it done as soon as possible. Apart from the fact that Billie was just beside herself. They got in their cars and made their way to Murder House.

00000000000

Once they reached the house, they wasted no time. Billie brought Nora to the dining room and introduced her to the witches. After the quick introduction, Cordelia and her council gathered around the table. The supreme opened the spell book to the correct page and instructed the witches to hold hands. Billie sat in a corner holding her fiancee's hands in her lap and anxiously tapping her foot.

"Remember girls, intention." the supreme said sternly looking each of her council members in the eyes. Taking a deep breath, the all began to chant the spell.

"Solvo Liberatum Spirito..."

A strong breeze blew through the room and lit all the candles startling the couple in the corner, making them jump up from their seats. Once everything settled, the witches let go of each others' hands everyone in the room turned their attention to Nora.

After a few seconds of silence, Queenie finally asked "Did it work?"

"Do you feel any different?" Billie said as she touched Nora's face and looked deep into her eyes.

"I-I.. I'm not sure." Nora nervously reached a hand to feel around the back of her head. All she could feel was her own hair. She let out a shaky breath, a tear falling down her cheek. "Is it.. Is it gone?" Billie quickly turned Nora around and started to cry tears of joy at the sight. No signs of the wound anywhere, just Nora's beautiful blonde locks. After some moments of silence, Nora turned back around to look at Billie and was quickly pulled into a fierce hug. The couple was completely overwhelmed by emotion, crying into each others' shoulder.

The witches remained quiet, simply admiring the moment. Misty put her arm around Cordelia's shoulder, pulling her closer. The supreme rested her head on the swamp witch's shoulder, a watery smile on her face as Misty placed a kiss on her temple.

Once she was able to collect herself, Nora pulled away and headed towards the door, taking Billie's hand in the process. The witches following them outside. When they made their way to gate, Nora turned to Billie, nervousness written all over her face. Billie simply gave her an encouraging nod and the taller woman made her way through the gate. Once it sank in that they had made outside the house, Billie swiftly took her fiancee in her arms and kissed her with everything she had. After what felt like forever, the medium and the ghost pulled apart, both turning to face the witches.

"I don't even know how to begin to repay you for this-" Billie was quickly cut off by Cordelia, who was emotional herself with her arms wrapped around her wife.

"There is really no need. We're just doing what we can to help. It was an honor. I truly wish the best for you both." Misty placed another kiss to her wife's temple.

Nora wrapped her arms around Billie and hid her face on the crook of her neck; Billie returned the embrace.

A minute later, Queenie spoke up once again. "I think this calls for a celebration."

Without missing a beat, Zoe added "Yeah, and I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!"

"Of course! Dinner's on me!" said the medium still holding her fiancee close.

00000000000

As they were making their way inside the restaurant, Misty pulled Cordelia aside. Once they were the only ones left outside, Misty pulled her wife closer, wrapping her arms around Cordelia's waist and placing her forehead on her wife's.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met. Ya know that? I am so so proud of ya."

Cordelia brought her hands up to Misty's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love ya so damn much, Delia."

"I love you more." Cordelia replied with her head resting on Misty's shoulder. They stayed in the embrace for a good minute before they made their way inside the restaurant.

Meanwhile, inside the restaurant Billie and Nora were over the moon. Nora being more affectionate than Billie had ever seen her. Not that she was complaining. Her front to the medium's back, arms around her middle. Nora pressing kisses on her cheek, neck and shoulder. Eventually, Billie angled her head to capture her lips. The hostess clearing her throat made them pull apart.

"I'm sorry, but your table is ready. If you'll just follow me."

The medium blushed and followed the hostess. Nora playfully pinched the shorter woman's backside as soon as the other woman had turned her back to the couple. "We're finishing that later."

Dinner was a pleasant affair. The two couples talking and sharing stories. Zoe and Queenie chatting amongst themselves, and the twins busy with a coloring book.

After ordering a final round of drinks, Billie payed the check, and they made their way back to the witches hotel. Nora refused to return to the house after finally escaping it, and insisted they spend the night there as well.

"Are you guys flying back tomorrow?" The medium asked as they reached the elevator.

"We're going to stay for a few days, we could use a mini vacation."

"Amen to that." The voodoo queen said with a tired smile.

"Oh good. Do you want us to show you around? It's the least we can do."

"Well actually, we promised the girls we'd take them to Disneyland. Will you join us?" The supreme replied draping her arms around her two daughters, who just smiled brightly back at the medium and her fiancee.

Billie quickly turned to face Nora, the excited grin on the former ghost's face said it all.


	5. To New Beginnings

To celebrate Nora's newly found freedom, the couple decided to have a romantic evening in a luxurious hotel suite, the same hotel where the witches who made it all possible were staying.

No sooner than Billie had closed the door to their room, she found herself pressed up against it, lost in an intense kiss, tongues and teeth clashing. Nora desperate to feel her fiancee's skin against hers, to be able to physically express her love and adoration for the medium. She felt words would never be enough to convey how grateful she was for this second chance next to such an amazing woman.

Nora began working the buttons of Billie's blouse, placing open mouth kisses on her neck. Billie pulled her back up to her lips.

"Mmmm.. Wait baby wait. I want to do this right."

Billie gently pushed Nora off and grabbed for the room phone. The taller woman hugged her from behind as she placed an order for room service. After hanging up the phone, she grabbed her own phone and attached it to the dock on the nightstand. Soon the smooth sound of jazz music filled the room.

"May I have this dance?" Billie wrapped her arms around her lover, their bodies flush against each other. As they slowed dance, Nora couldn't help but reflect on her time here on Earth. All those years of loneliness in that godforsaken house, and how she would go through all of it again if it meant getting to this moment, ending up in Billie Dean Howard's arms.

"You've made it all worth it. You, ms. Howard, are the love of my life." She whispered to the woman in her arms before initiating a soft kiss.

The moment was interrupted by a light knock on the door. Billie went to answer it and returned with a bottle of champagne and glasses. She motioned the taller woman over to the loveseat. Nora curled up to her side once she had settled and poured them each a glass. Billie pressed a kiss to Nora's temple and raised her glass for a toast.

"To our new life together. I can't wait to have you by my side for the rest of my days."

She leaned down to kiss her lover soundly.

"I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life and it's all thanks to you. I love you." She whispered against the woman's mouth and captured her lips once again.

After finishing their drink, Billie got up and offered her hand for Nora to take. They made their way to the bed and Billie pushed her future wife down, immediately climbing on top of her. Placing kisses on neck and jaw, her hands gripping at Nora's sides.

Billie wanted to take it slow, but Nora had other ideas. Billie's top and bra were gone in a flash. Nora quickly pulled away afterwards to take off her dress. Following her lead, Billie took off her bra. The remaining items soon followed. Once those were gone, Nora reconnected their lips. Billie shifted her body so she was straddling Nora's thigh. Nora reacted by roughly grabbing Billie's ass, pulling her body flush against her own. They started to rock against each other. The medium's breath on Nora's neck driving her crazy. By the way Billie was sucking on her pulse point and her hands were moving up and down her body, she knew neither of them would be getting any sleep that night.

0000000000

The following morning, they meet the witches for breakfast. Billie and Nora sat across from the supreme and her wife, and Misty couldn't help but notice the bruises on Nora's neck. She raised her eyebrows at the medium who simply smirked in return. Noticing Nora's attention was now elsewhere, she reached across the table to fist bumped Billie. This resulted in a playful smack in the arm and an eye roll, courtesy of her wife. Laughing at her wife's reaction, Misty placed a sweet kiss on her cheek, making the supreme blush.

Observing the interaction of the couple across from her, Billie couldn't keep herself from admiring their relationship and she hoped that the same would become of her future marriage to the woman at her side.


	6. Sightseeing

Nora Montgomery had recently found herself back in the mortal plane. Her fiancee, the famous medium, Billie Dean Howard, had made it her mission to show her as much of the 21st century world in which she now resided as possible. Billie was completely free for the next week and she would make damn sure to take full advantage of this time.

As agreed, their first stop was Disneyland. Before going on any rides, Billie first surprised Nora with a pair of mouse ears. Even though Nora's lips were saying no, the look in her eyes was a dead giveaway. With a fake pout she finally agreed to put the ears on, making the medium very happy. Of course, Billie took the opportunity to take a selfie with her adorable lover wearing the mouse ears.

Billie dragged Nora to a rollercoaster, something she would later come to regret. After riding her first roller coaster, Nora seemed like she couldn't get enough. Though, to be honest, as exhilarating as she found them, her favorite part was watching her fiancee's expression during the rides. After a day filled with thrills, laughter, stolen kisses, hand holding, and of course, junk food, they settled to watch the fireworks. The way Nora's face lit up at the spectacle in the sky let Billie know this was the best decision she had ever made in her entire life, after proposing to the goddess she was currently admiring.

0000000000

The next couple of days were dedicated to sightseeing around LA. But Billie wanted to really spoil Nora, so next thing she knew, she was booking a private jet to New York City.

Nora was sitting on Billie's lap, both sharing a bottle of chardonnay. Nora looking out the window, while Billie placed the occasional kiss on her neck that made Nora blush like a schoolgirl. Billie couldn't recall any other time in her life she had felt this happy.

"I'm going to give you a 21st century overload. I don't think you're ready for this."  
"Try me." Nora whispered as she leaned in to press her lips against the medium's.

0000000

New York had been a great idea. They had visited Time Square, the Empire State Building, seen countless other landmarks and tourist attractions, but the best part had been the shopping. But Billie had something special planned for their last day in the city.

"I hope you've had fun, because now I'm treating myself a little bit." Billie looked at Nora with a smirk that made Nora suspicious.  
"What are you up to?" Billie didn't answer, she simply grabbed the taller blonde's hand and continued walking to their destination.

The couple found themselves in one of NYC's fanciest lingerie shops. Something told Nora she should have seen this coming. Billie had somehow managed to get the store all to themselves.

"Model these for me?" She turned around to see her lover giving her her best puppy dog look and holding at least five different sets.

Nora complied, and Billie eagerly took a seat on the couch by the changing room. Maybe she didn't think this through. She was currently sitting in the middle of a shop in New York with the most attractive woman she had ever met in her life, who she just so happened to be engaged to, standing across from her wearing the sexiest items of clothing she could get her hands on. Billie couldn't help but moan at the sight, gripping the couch and rubbing her thighs together to keep herself from jumping on the woman right then and there.

Nora walked out with a black bustier with garter straps and a pair of knee highs, and a matching thong. There was no way in hell Billie would last until they got back to their hotel room. Billie shot up from the couch and pushed Nora back into the changing room. Nora couldn't say she was surprised, so she wrapped her arms around the mediums neck and pulled her in to crash their lips together.

"We're buying the whole damn store." Billie moaned into her lover's mouth. She moved her lips lower to place open mouth kisses down Nora's throat, her hands roughly grabbing the woman's ass. Nora quickly got the medium out of her shirt. The moans on her ear coming from the taller woman were enough to make her completely forget where they were.

She pulled on the straps and let them fall back against skin, making the taller blonde yelp in surprise.

"You look so fucking hot, baby. I can't control myself." With her hands still on the other woman's backside, she pulled her impossibly closer grounding their hips together. Nora walked backwards till her back hit the wall and lifted her leg to wrap around Billie's hip. Billie's hands shoot to her breasts and started massaging as their tongues kept exploring each others' mouths. Billie's hand finally made it to Nora's mound and started teasing her. Knowing this shouldn't be more than a quick fuck, she didn't waste much time and quickly inserted two fingers inside the taller woman. Billie focused all her energy on making the other woman cum. When she felt herself nearing her climax, Nora leaned to bite on Billie's shoulder to try to keep from being too loud.

When Nora finished riding out her high, she fell against the wall and dropped to the floor, Billie following her down. Nora rested her head on Billie's lap, both still trying to catch their breaths.

"This is. By far. The greatest. Idea. I've ever. Had."


	7. Never Again

Nora Montgomery, soon to be Nora Howard, was staring out the kitchen window of her and Billie's new home. It was a beautiful house in the Hollywood Hills area that certainly met Nora's standards, but had a modern twist to it that Billie also loved. Even though they had recently purchased this new house, they had decided not to put Murder House back in the market, mainly to keep new families from falling victim to the troubled spirits that remained within the walls.

Hot cup of coffee in her hand, Nora was admiring the beautiful morning sky of LA when she was startled by the sound of something heavy being dropped on the table. She turned to find the source of the disturbance. "What is this?"

Her fiancée had taken a seat at the table and pulled out a chair for her. Billie patted the chair next to her, inviting the taller woman over. "Well we've been engaged for a while now, I think it's about time we actually started to plan our wedding."

"I see. Is this all necessary?" Nora asked as she let her fingers skim over the pages, very much perplexed by the size of the binder that was laid in front of her.

"These are just ideas. We can look through it together to see if we find anything we like. I already hired a wedding planner and she'll help us through this."

000000000

Nora got the swing of things almost immediately. Considering she didn't have a job, she spent a lot of her time planning for the wedding. Often meeting with the planner without Billie. Naturally, Billie was hurt. Nora had basically taken on the wedding planning by herself, making decisions without including Billie. She loved Nora with all her heart, but she felt the woman was draining them with this wedding. She knew Nora had expensive taste, but this was just ridiculous, and the fact that Nora was doing this without taking her opinions into account was too much to bear. One night in bed, she voiced her concern, though in hindsight, she definitely should have been more gentle about it.

"Why is all of this necessary? Do you have any idea how much this is going to cost me or do you not care?"

"Honestly Billie, do you even care about this wedding? Who cares about the budget? You make enough money. I refuse to have a common wedding"

"What would you know? I'm the one working my butt off to pay for this wedding and for this lifestyle you adore so much. All you do is sit on your ass all damn day and make demands! No fucking wonder Charles went crazy. There is just no pleasing you, is there? Maybe if you were the one working, you wouldn't be such a fucking snob!"

The expression on Nora's face was one Billie had never seen before, and she immediately regretted saying what she did. "Get out of my sight!"

Billie was usually not one to back down, but the anger and hurt in her lover's face told her it was best to let things cool off. She soften when she saw the tears forming in Nora's eyes. "Alright, I'll sleep in the guest room tonight. We'll talk in the morning."

Nora waited until Billie had left, before she finally broke down. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She knew Billie had a point. She loved Billie, the woman. The fact that they could enjoy the lifestyle they did was just a bonus. Yes, she was hurt by Billie's words, but what hurt the most was the truth behind them. She needed time to herself. She wanted to prove to Billie and to herself that she could survive on her own, that she wasn't someone who needed to be taken care of. For the first time in her life, she wanted to feel like she earned something. Though right now she had no idea how she would do it, she would admit to that. She got out of bed and called their driver, giving him the first address that came to her mind.

00000000

Billie woke up the next morning, hoping to find her lover to apologize. She was still mad about how careless Nora was being with the money, but she realized that she had completely crossed the line last night and had seriously hurt the woman. After a good fifteen minutes of searching, Billie knew her worst fear had most likely come true. She was home alone. Nora had left. What was strange was that she didn't seem to have packed anything. 'Where would she go?'

Then it occurred to Billie. Nora must have gone back to their old house, her old house. She didn't bother changing her clothes, she simply grabbed her car keys and drove to where she suspected her love would be. Without a doubt, she drove way past the speed limit. She got out of the car, and ran inside the house.

Nora was lost in her own thoughts when saw a very angry medium moving towards her. "Don't you dare do this to me ever again!"

Before Nora could respond, she was pulled into a fierce hug. She felt warm tears wet her neck and shoulder.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you understand?" Nora felt tears forming in her own eyes and tighten her hold on the other woman.

"I'm so, so sorry, baby, but please don't leave me again. What I said was so out of line, but you have to know that I love you more than anything in this world. Please forgive me. I can't stand the thought of being without you." By this point, the medium was sobbing uncontrollably into the woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry too, love. I was unreasonable. We're in this together, and I have been so selfish these past few weeks. You have been nothing but good to me, I feel like I don't deserve you."

Billie pulled away slightly and cupped her lover's face, forcing her to make eye contact. "Nora, honey, you deserve the world and I'll do everything to give it to you, just come home with me. As long as I get to make you my wife, nothing else matters."

000000000

Back at their house, they made sure to let the other know how deeply in love they were with each other.

Billie was finally drifting off to sleep with Nora's arms wrapped around her. "I meant what I said. I want things to be different with us."

"What are you trying to say, baby?" Billie turned to look into blue eyes.

"First, I want us to meet with the wedding planner. Soon. I want you to have the wedding you want. Second, I think I should get a job."

"Do you have anything in mind?"

"I don't know yet. But I'll figure it out. I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me."

"I don't do it because I feel that I have to, I do it because I want to. Still, I'll support you whatever decision you make."

"I am so in love with you. I can't wait to be your wife. We're going to be legend-wait for it-married!" Billie scoffed, unable to believe her fiancée's words. Still, she gave her fiancée an unamused look, even though deep down she was dying with laughter. "Did those words really come out of your mouth? I don't think I need to ask what you've been doing while I've been at work. How did you even get into 'How I Met Your Mother'?"

Nora could not contain her laughter seeing her fiancée's reaction. "Remember how I sometimes babysit your nephew?"


	8. Family Dinner

The sound of a key at the door startled Billie Dean. The medium had been slaving away making a celebratory dinner for her fiancee. Unlucky for her, Nora got home earlier than she had expected.

Billie wanted to celebrate Nora's latest achievement. True to her word, Nora had gotten a job as a music teacher at a local school. Today marked one month since Nora's first day. Though it took some adjustment, she quickly got into the swing of things. She had grown to truly enjoy her job and was quite good at it. In large part, it was thanks to Billie's nephew, James, who simply adored Nora, and was also one of her students.

Nora walked in to find the house strangely quiet. She ushered James inside and went to look for her future wife. "Go wash up, and get started on your homework while I look for your aunt."

Billie heard footsteps approaching and rushed to clear the area and finish the final details, when Nora and James crossed the threshold of the dining room. She quickly looked up, this caused her to lose her balance and nearly trip.

"Surprise!" Billie said with a nervous laugh after she gathered herself from her near fall.

"What is all of this?" Nora scanned the room, surprise clear in her tone. Billie made her way over to her fiancee and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. Without hesitation, Nora returned the embrace, draping her arms around the medium's neck.

"You've been at your job for a month now, and I thought we should celebrate."

"You didn't have to do this, love."

"I'm just so proud of you, baby. I couldn't help myself."

With a big smile on her lips, Nora leaned in to kiss her woman soundly.

A young voice nearly ruining the moment. "Um.. Ew.. I'm still right here, you guys."

Billie broke the kiss with a giggle, but her eyes never left Nora's. "I'm pretty sure I heard aunt Nora tell you to go wash up for dinner."

James raised his hands in surrender and turned on his heel to head to his room in their house. "Fine, I'm going."

Nora shook her head laughing, but continued the kiss once James was out of sight.

Suddenly remembering some good new she had for Nora, Billie pulled away. "Mmm... guess what? I made a few calls today and was able to book the venue we visited last week that you loved."

"That's great, darling, but can we just please focus on this for now."

Billie gave her a goofy nod before joining their lips again. They didn't know how long they had been standing there, things starting to get pretty heated, when the sound of someone approaching made them break their embrace.

"When are we eating?" James asked as he entered the room.

"When your mother gets here." Billie couldn't contain a laugh when Nora winked at her as she sauntered out of the room to get ready for dinner.

Just when James's persisting questions about dinner were started to get on Billie's nerves, the doorbell rang. 'Thank god...' Billie got up to answer the door to find her sister standing in front of it. She greeted her sister with a hug.

"So glad you're finally here, Marie... James is starving and I was so close to locking him in a closet if he didn't stop complaining." The comment earned a laugh.

"I know how he gets. He can be pretty impatient when it comes to food."

00000000000

They had all settled down at the table and James couldn't wait to dig in. Just when he was going to take the first bite, his aunt cleared her throat forcing him to look at her. Billie raised her glass for a toast. James reluctantly dropped his fork and raised his glass as well.

"I'd like to make a toast to the love of my life, and the greatest woman I know." Billie and Nora held each other's eyes as Billie continued her toast. "You set a goal for yourself and I have to say I've never seen anyone as incredibly determined to accomplish something as you. I have grown to love you and admire you even more through this whole process, which I didn't know was even possible. Honey, I am so proud of you."

The rest of dinner was a fun affair for all of them. James let everyone in on Nora's performance as a teacher. A story about her first day blunders causing everyone at the table to laugh. Naturally, the conversation eventually drifted to the wedding.

"So guys, how's the wedding planning going?"

"It's been stressful, needles to say, but really well lately. Finally was able to book the venue today. Now all that's left is the dresses, and ironing out the final details with the caterer." Billie was the one to answer.

"You haven't told me about the venue."

"It's this lovely historical mansion in Beverly Hills with beautiful gardens."

000000000

After dessert, which much to James' enjoyment had a generous amount of chocolate, Marie sat with the couple to look at pictures of the venue. An exhausted Marie helped James gather his stuff so they could go back to their home. Billie and Nora walked them to the door. Marie complementing Billie on a lovely dinner and giving her congratulations to Nora. Before leaving, James gave a kiss and a hug to both his aunts.

After saying their goodbyes, Billie made Nora sit in the living room, insisting on taking care of all the cleanup. Nora patiently sat on the couch, looking at wedding dresses.

"Shall we continue the celebration upstairs." Nora turned around to see her fiancee standing at the foot of the stairs with a bottle of wine and two glasses in her hand.

A/N: finally updated! Yay! sorry if it's not what you expected...


	9. The Night Before

It felt like a blink of an eye, but after months of planning, the big day was upon them. Billie and Nora were getting married tomorrow. To say these past few months were stressful would be a huge understatement. At the same time, wedding planning had been a crazy and wonderful experience that, in the end, brought the couple closer together.

* * *

Nora wanted to surprise Billie with a spa day to relax after all their hard work. She started saving for it shortly after getting a job. She could tell early on in the process that they would need it. The celebrity medium was woken up by a soft hand caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes to find a loving green blue stare. She couldn't help but smile at the sight and didn't hesitate to kiss the woman before her.

After sharing a few kisses and loving caresses, the taller blonde walked her lover by the hand to the seating área in front of the fireplace in their room. There awaited a deliciously looking breakfast the woman had prepared. Over breakfast, Nora revealed the surprise she had for her fiancee. She was absolutely delighted by the response she got in return. Billie thought it was a brilliant idea. She wanted to look and feel her best on their special day and she couldn't think of a more perfect way.

0000000000

At their arrival at the spa, the couple was greeted with a glass of bubbly and were provided with robes, towels, and slippers. The ambiance alone made Billie's muscles begin to relax. Her lover couldn't contain a proud smile, she could instantly tell how much the hard working medium really needed this. They were escorted to the locker room where they changed into their bathrobes and stored their belongings. Seeing one another in a bathrobe, the idea of a quickie crossed both their minds, but they decided against it… for now.

The couple enjoyed hot stone massage and facial. Sat for a nice lunch outside of a bright summer salad and tea. Finally, a manicure and pedicure. The pair was all smiles during the entire day. Being able to relax and have fun with each other for the first time in what they felt had been way too long, helped them appreciate each other much more and feel the love they had for one another more deeply.

0000000000

Once they got home, after a couple of hours of lovemaking, Billie started packing an overnight bag. They had both agreed that they wanted to get ready for the wedding separately and wanted to be surprised when they saw each other at the venue. Neither of them even had an idea what the other's wedding dress looked like, so it had been decided Billie was spending the night at her sister's and she would get ready there.

They walked together to Billie's car where they kissed goodbye, but before driving off, Billie rolled down the window. "I'll come by to pick you up around 8:30, put on that red dress you know I like so much" and with a wink she was off.

Nora wasn't the only one that had a surprise. Because it was the night before the wedding and they were sleeping in separate houses, Billie had plans to take Nora out on a romantic date, recreating their first Halloween together as a couple.

000000000

Billie was ringing the doorbell of their home at 8:30 sharp. Nora had been anxiously waiting in the kitchen with a glass of wine. When she heard the doorbell, she downed what little was left and nearly ran as best she could to the door. She opened it to find a beaming Billie Dean Howard with a bouquet of red calla lilies; her favorite. She was rendered speechless. The flowers were beautiful, but they paled in comparison to the goddess holding them.

After the flowers were put in a vase, the medium offered her arm for the taller blonde to loop hers around. They drove to the restaurant from their first official date. Nora squealed when she recognized the place. Billie let out a small chuckle, but she had picked this place knowing how much her fiancee loved it. Their table was outside surrounded by fairy lights, overlooking the ocean. The sound of the waves crashing adding to the romantic atmosphere.

After a quiet dinner, cuddled up as close together as possible, and a couple glasses of Nora's favorite wine, it sank in that they were getting married tomorrow. A feeling of pride overwhelmed both of them. They had gotten so far, grown so much, and overcame so many obstacles to get here. They started to reminisce about the wonderful time they've had together and how it all began.

"I remember the first time I suspected you liked me. Violet had left me alone in the kitchen and you seemed so nervous when you came in and offered me a cup of tea."

"Believe me, I was. Honestly, from the very first time I laid eyes on you I felt drawn to you. At first, I thought it was because of your gift, but the butterflies in my stomach told me otherwise" the taller blonde replied.

"It was cute. I already had a crush on you back then. I knew you were beautiful from your pictures, but seeing you in person was… you are breathtaking." Billie kissed her lover's cheek when she noticed the small blush that was on her face.

"Hey, you remember our first date."

"Of course I do. I brought you here."

"Yeah. But do you remember how you asked me out? Now you were really nervous. How you dropped everything and then seemed to have forgotten how to speak English." Nora pointed out with a smirked plastered on her face.

Billie nearly choked on her water laughing when she remembered that fateful day. "Can you blame me? You looked really hot. Almost as if you knew I was coming over."

"I was just trying to make sure I got asked out."

They stared at each other for a good minute, both trying not to laugh. Nora was the first to break the silence.

"But you see, that's not fair. You asked me out on our first date and you were the one to propose."

"Yeah. It makes perfect sense." Billie interrupted.

"Well, no. I wanted to propose. I had planned to do it on your birthday. I had Moira teach me how to cook your favorite meal or that very reason. I had even enlisted the Harmons to help and everything."

"Really? Why didn't you ever say anything?" Billie thought quietly for a minute."No wonder you gave me a ring the very next day. I'm sorry, baby." Billie took off her engagement ring as she said her apologies and offered it to Nora. "You wanna do it now?"

Nora took the ring from her lover's fingers and got down on one knee. She looked deep into brown eyes. "Billie Dean Howard, will you marry me?"

Even though they were already engaged, hearing that question from the love of her life sent a wave of emotion through her entire being. With a watery smile, she nodded and took her lover's face in her hand and channeled all her emotion into a kiss.

The rest of the night was pure bliss. They ordered a bottle of champagne to celebrate, and after dessert went for a walk on the beach. A slightly drunk Nora fell down on the sand and dragged Billie down with her. They didn't get back up right away, they kissed, like in a cheesy movie, until Billie realized how late it was.

00000000000

Billie parked the car in front of their house and walked Nora to the door. As they walked, Billie couldn't believe she had fallen even harder for the taller blonde. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her palms getting a bit sweaty. A feeling that reminded her of going on her first date with her high school crush, but the love and commitment she felt towards the woman was unlike anything she had ever experienced, and she was certain she never would for anyone else for as long as she lived, and even longer after that.

When they reach the door, both share a nervous giggle. Part of them laughing because for the first time since they started dating they would each go their separate ways for the night, and the reason why adding more nerves to the equation.

"Good night. Will I see you tomorrow?" Billie was the first to break the silence as Nora fumbled with her keys wishing she wasn't going to bed alone tonight.

Nora looked up to meet her date's gaze. A small laugh escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes. She leaned in so her lips were barely touching the medium's. "Definitely" she whispered against them before kissing her slowly and lovingly. Fireworks exploding behind their eyes, the butterflies in their stomachs spreading all over their bodies.

"I love you" Nora whispered looking into Billie's eyes when they broke apart. They stayed like that for a short eternity, Nora gently tracing Billie's jaw with her thumb. Another quick kiss and Nora went inside the house.

Tomorrow couldn't get here fast enough.


End file.
